


Fantasies

by RiverSong1112



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid doesn't know what to think when Morgan suddenly appears in his fantasies and he resolves to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This was never intended to be this long, I swear. It just...happened.

Reid was under developed when it came to sex and attraction. Of course, he knew everything about it, but he had experienced it differently. He graduated high school at age twelve. He was never around people his own age with any frequency until he was done with his second degree. It didn't help that he was always very socially awkward so even when he was legal he never had a girlfriend-and he didn't believe in sex without love. It was these reasons that Spencer didn't think much on romance or sex. When the need arose and he could squash it or wish it away, he had a shower and his hand did the job well enough, and with his lack of experience and thought on the subject, it left those times horribly unnotable.

But once, Morgan flashed behind his eyelids and it sent a pleased shiver down his spine. He didn't think much on this subject after the fact, though, and everything continued as normal.

The next time his mind simulated Morgan standing behind him, bare back to bare chest and imagined the elder man's hand around his cock instead of his own. Spencer blew that load and felt more pleasure out of this experience than any of the others before it. He then understood why people had fantasies they imagined when masturbating. After that time, things were mostly normal, but Reid found himself looking at the elder man more often than usual.

It took a few more times until Spencer, blushingly, bought lube. He used cash out of sheer paranoia of someone finding out. He did a bit of research, and decided not to use the shower this time. He quietly undressed, folding his clothes and setting them on the nightstand,next to his bottle of lubricant. He laid on his bed for a minute, getting himself to relax before he stroked himself a few times. He took the lube from the nightstand and poured a small bit on his hand to make stroking smoother. Once he was fully erect, he removed his hand and poured on more lube, coating three fingers.

Spencer takes a deep breath as he bends his knees and spreads his legs, putting on finger near his entrance. Taking another deep breath, he sowly pushed his finger past the ring of muscle before he could over-think it. He slides it all the way in without much difficulty and he wiggles it inside of him, deciding it felt weird He slowly pushes in his second finger, the stretch burning, but not too much so, and he imagines that it's Morgan's hand entering him. After the second finger is fully sheathed, he starts gently scissoring inside himself. He returns his free hand to his now half soft cock, and whimpers in pleasure at the stimulation. When he decided he was stretched enough, he slides in his third finger, eye squeezing closed and his hips automatically angle upwards as he thrusts his fingers in and out of himself.

Reid gasps and moans as his fingers brush up against what he knows to be his prostate. His breathing spreads up, breaths fast and shallow and littered with moans as he makes sure to hit his prostate as often as he could, imagining Morgan above him, has hands on him.

"Morgan," Spencer whimpers, bucking his hips against his hands. "Morgan, oh, oh _Derek_ ," He moans as he orgasms.

\---

The next day was awkward for Reid. He could barely look at Morgan without thinking of the night before and stuttering and blushing. Naturally, the team noticed and tried to pry to figure out why, but Reid always refused to talk after blushing deeply. As the days went on, though, he got progressively less awkward around Morgan, purposely not thinking about that night. But, he couldn't stop thinking about Morgan most of the time.

He didn't do sex without romance, but he was sure he wanted to have sex with Morgan, but wasn't sure about his feelings towards his darker skinned coworker. He knew he trusted Morgan more than the rest, excluding Hotch, knew his compliments pleased him more than most, took his teasing harder than most. He also knew he worried more when it was Derek's life on the line, liked being near him more than anyone else he knew. And, Reid realized, the elder's presence comforted him more than anything, that Morgan made him happier than most other things.

It took a few days and a letter to his mother for him to realize that this was what love was to him.

That left him to consider what the next step should be in this. He never really tried courting anyone because no one was interested in him, that he knew without asking anyone. But he wasn't sure about Morgan. Reid had never seen the other flirt with anyone that wasn't female, but, at the very least, he wasn't repulsed by gay men. Except, Reid was almost sure he wasn't gay. Morgan was the only male he had ever been attracted to. He decided that, next he and Morgan were alone, and hopefully not on a case, he'd tell him how he felt.

Of course, once this decision was made, they were never actually alone together, and Spencer never had the courage to pull him to the side. He could face death time and time again, but this was new and, as much as he hated thinking it, he was scared. It wasn't rejection, he could handle that just fine, it was afterwards. It was continuing working with him and repressing it all that he was scared of. But, eventually, enough was enough.

The case was over, and they managed to reunite the family so it was a very happy ending. deciding that it was now or never, Reid pulled Morgan off to the side while everyone else in the bullpen were distracted with the family's happy reunion.

"What's up?" Morgan asks. They were in the conference room set up for their team and Reid was a little not sure about the windows out into the bullpen, but no one was looking their way so he forced himself to forget about it as he closed the door and bit his lower lip. "Reid? Is something wrong?"

"There aren't many, if any, non-slanted statistics for homosexual relationships versus heterosexual ones, and the statistics would be skewed anyway due the number of closeted couples there are. However, most are extremely committed because of the need for secrecy, or the secrecy itself is what breaks them up, that or infidelity which is a common-"

"Reid," Derek interrupts, "is this a come on?"

"What's a-a uh come on?"

Morgan gives a half amused quiet chuckle. "Are you asking me out?"

Spencer licks his lips and shuffles his feet awkwardly, trying to ignore the urge to look out into the bullpen in case it made him lose his nerve. "...Yes?"

Morgan smiles and hooks a finger under Reid's tie, pulling it from his sweater vest and wrapping it around his hand a couple times before using it to pull the younger closer and kisses him. It was short and sloppy due to Reid's inexperience and when they pulled back, Morgan let go of the tie and said, "One rule though?"

"Hm?" Reid asks, slightly dazed from the spontaneity of the kiss.

"First names when we're alone."

"I can do that." they quickly step away from each other as they hear the door open.

"What's going on in here?" Prentiss asks, amused smile on her face.

"Nothing," Reid responds too quickly.

"you know the team's known for quite a while, right?" She asks, smile growing.

"What?" Reid chokes, ears tinting pink.

"Yeah. There was a betting pool," she says matter-of-factly and Morgan simply shakes his head and chuckles, amused as well. "Congrats on the relationship, don't drive each other insane." Prentiss grabs a paper off of the table and leave the couple alone as Morgan wraps an arm around Reid's waist.

"Wel, I guess 'the strain of secrecy' isn't going to break us up," Morgan teases as Reid leans into his side.

\-----

They went to Morgan's house that night, per Reid's request and the drive there was quiet and Spencer was fidgeting the entire way. Once the car is parked, Morgan turns to face Reid. "Something wrong? If you want, I can just take you home."

"No. It's just...I don't know how to appropriately say this," The younger answers, staring down at his hands in his lap.

"Then say it inappropriately," Morgan half jokes, smiling a little at the wording.

"I'm just so tired of only being able to use my hands."

"Meaning?"

Reid licks his lips and turns to face Morgan. " I mean sex, Derek."

Derek's eyebrow quirks slightly. "You sure you're ready for that?"

"I've been dreaming about it."

Then we should go inside." He leans over and kisses the genius before getting out of the car and walking up to the door, Spencer right behind hims as he unlocks it and walks in. Reid stands just inside the house, a little uncomfortable, and Morgan takes his tie and wraps it around his hand once.

"Come on, pretty boy. I'll show you the bedroom." He uses the tie as a leash to guide Reid to the bedroom. Once there, Morgan pins Reid to the closed door and attaches his mouth to the younger's neck. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"You, Derek, i want you." the mouth on his neck was more pleasing than he imagined, and he tilted his head to give the other better access.

"You already have me. you've had me fore a long time," Derek replies, kissing along his jaw.

"Make me yours, Derek. I want to be yours," Reid groans, arching into Morgan as he gives Reid's neck a small bite.

Morgan pulls back and pulls the sweater vest off of the fully compliant Spencer, immediately untying his tie and un buttoning his shirt, kissing down the younger's chest as he did so. Reid's hands fish in the back of Morgan's shirt as he tries to pull it off of his, half distracted by the mouth slowly moving closer to his navel. the elder chuckles lowly, on his knees in front of a half dressed Spencer and quickly pulls his own shirt off before reattaching his mouth to his lover's navel.

Reid gasps quietly as his fly is opened, releasing some of the pressure on his erection, and he bucks his hips forward. He can feel Morgan's warm breath through the cotton of his underwear and he whimper quietly.

"Impatient, are we?" Derek teases, looking up at Spencer's face to find half-lidded lustful eyes. the younger simply nods in response, clawing at his boyfriend's shoulder blades. Morgan stands, kissing Reid deeply and guiding him to the bed, pushing him down on it and getting on after him, attack his neck once again.

"Tell me what i do to you in these dreams of yours, Spencer," Derek murmurs against the skin just under Reid's ear.

The seductive command made the genius's hips buck and a shiver run down his spine. "You pin me down and fuck me. _Please_ fuck me, Derek," Reid pleads. The request removes the last worries and inhibitions from Derek's minds and he quickly pulls Spencer's pants and underwear down before quickly discarding his own. Morgan takes both of Reid's wrists in one hand, pinning them above the genius's head, reaching into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He leaves the condoms on the top of the nightstand and pops the lube open with his thumb. He let go of Reid;s wrists for a moment ato lube up his fingers and set the lube next to the condoms.

Morgan pins the other's wrists down again and gives him a short gentle kiss. "Just relax."

Spencer nods and takes a deep breath and relaxing as much as possible. Once done, Derek slowly pushes one finger inside the younger. Reid grinds down on the digit inside of him. "Need more."

"Spencer-"

"You won't break me Derek. i need you." Derek nods mutely, pushing in a second finger, scissoring and stretching his lover. Reid moans, hips bucking. "Need you in me," he groans.

"Reid-" Derek starts cautiously.

"Derek, I've been waiting months," He cuts off the elder, voice breathy. "You won't hurt me. I need this." He makes eye contact with his lover and holds it. "Please."

Morgan kisses Reid again, as he pulls his fingers out and the genius groans into the kiss at the loss, hands flexing with the need to grab or scratch something. Derek pulls away and releases his lover long enough to put a condom and lube on. "This may hurt. try not to tense up."

Reid rolls his hips up into Morgan in way of reply, and the darker man positions himself with a hand slowly pushing in. Impatient, the younger wraps his legs around his lover's hips and grinds down, forcing him all the way in before moaning. finally giving it, Derek only waits a moment before he starts thrusting, leaning down and kissing Spencer as the younger claws his back.

"Derek," Reid gasps as he's gripped between their torsos. Morgan strokes the genius in time with his thrusts, mouth moving to his neck so as to hear every noise that leaves the smaller man's mouth.

Spencer tilts his hips upwards, slightly, angling so that his prostate is rubbed with the majority of the thrusts, giving breathy moans as Derek sucks a ring of hickies into his lover's collar bone.

"Derek-Derek, I'm gonna-" Reid scratches up Morgan's back, fingertips trying to find purchase on the dark man's shoulder blades again. Derek's lips reattach to Spencer's ass the younger climaxes between them. with the muscles tightened slightly around him, it only takes a few more thrusts for Derek to orgasm also, barely managing to not collapse on Reid, the kiss turning gentle in the haze of afterglow.

Morgan pulls out and all but flops onto his side next to Reid. "That was almost worth months of pinning."

Reid cuddles into Morgan's side and the elder wraps an arm around him. "Much better than dream and fantasies."

"Oh, I'd hope so," Derek replies with a chuckle, kissing Spencer's forehead.


End file.
